


when your eyes meet mine

by ActuallyNonsense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyNonsense/pseuds/ActuallyNonsense
Summary: Tadashi glances up at you, a small smile tugging at his lips. His dark eyes are alight with determination, fierce and passionate.Your lips curve upwards as you look back at him, glowing with pride. A thought crosses your mind, and you laugh a little before saying it aloud.．tadashi yamaguchi x reader drabble．
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 31





	when your eyes meet mine

The sheen of sweat glistens on his freckled skin, caught in the bright spotlights above the courts as he readies himself for another serve. You can feel the tense anticipation from the crowd, focused on the pinch server as he walks up to the line.

“Go, Tadashi,” you find yourself whispering.

He takes a deep breath before he steps forward, tossing the ball and jumping. For a moment, Karasuno’s number 12 is suspended in midair, reaching out towards the colorful Molten ball.

He looks _powerful_.

You’re already on your feet cheering when the whistle blows again. Tadashi glances up at you, a small smile tugging at his lips. His dark eyes are alight with determination, fierce and passionate.

Your lips curve upwards as you look back at him, glowing with pride. A thought crosses your mind, and you laugh a little before saying it aloud.

«God, you’re beautiful.»


End file.
